La verdadera historia de Snape
by Origett
Summary: Esta historia muestra la vida de este personaje de su infancia. Fue escrita antes de dar lectura al sexto libro.


**El personajes que aparescan de los libros no me pertenecen son de la increible J.K. Rowling, pero los que no aparescan si son mios.**

**LA HISTORIA DE SNAPE**

Todo esto sucedió por el año de 1961, todo era muy diferente, casas, artefactos y sentimiento de vida, nada a como se conoce hoy en día.

Esto sucedió en un hogar alejado de la civilización, en un bosque cercano a Escocia, en el cual vivían tres personas.

De las cuales se podía distinguir que eran dos personas adultas y un niño de aproximadamente seis años de edad.

En el interior de ella esto fue lo que sucedió:

Las dos personas adultas discutían:

Hombre: Eres un fenómeno Caroline, como puede ser que me hayas negado esto durante tanto tiempo, no lo puedo creer, como fuiste capaz

Mujer: No te enfades Folk, como querías que te dijera si savia que reaccionarias de esta forma, y que no me dejarías explicarte, si solamente te pones a gritarme.

Folk: Es por eso que no querías que conociera a tus parientes y familiares, ya que eran unos endemoniados.

Caroline: Claro que no son ningunos endemoniados, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tu mundo tenga una mente tan cerrada que algo fuera de lo común lo quieran echar a la hoguera.

Folk: por que nunca me dijiste que eras una Bruja y que podías hacer hechicería.

Caroline: Eres un maldito, como te pones a reclamarme de que no te dije nada, pero no ves que e sacrificado tantas cosas, entre ellas a nuestro hijo, lo he privado de saber la verdad que él puede hacer magia, como yo, solo por no ofenderte a ti. Todo mi mundo me odia y me niega, me he alejado de todo solo para hacerte feliz, y esa parte de la situación no la puedes distinguir.

Folk: ...

Tt.tengo.. po...dde...res... mágicos ...

Folk: Severus

Severus: Madre ¿que es eso de po-de-res má-gicos?

Caroline: Se...ve...rus,

En ese momento se hizo un silencio sordo

Caroline desviando la mirada y como queriendo agarrar fuerzas de sus puños para poder dar una explicación razonable de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Caroline: Si hijo tu, tu eres un...

Antes de que ella pudiera acabar la frase, Folk sujeto a Severus por un brazo y lo jalo hacia él, y poniéndolo en sus brazos, como queriéndolo proteger de una bestia asesina.

Severus: Madre

Caroline: Suéltalo en este preciso momento Folk, déjalo.

Folk: Eso es lo que quieres verdad, pero no dejare aquí a mi hijo a merced tuya, no quiero que el se transforme en un fenómeno como tu. Él vendrá conmigo.

Caroline: Déjalo, no te lo lleves, o veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Folk hizo caso omiso de los gritos de Caroline y sujetando con fuerza a Severus se fue alejando de aquella casa dejando a su esposa tirada suplicando que no se fueran.

Severus no dejaba de gritar por su madre y muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Estaba de acuerdo que su padre siempre estaba buscando problemas con su madre pero esto había excedido a veces anteriores. No estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado en aquella discusión, como era posible que su padre no bajara a su Madre de fenómeno y que ella defendiera a su mundo¿qué no solo había uno, y que era eso de que lo había sacrificado a el, su cabeza no paraba de escuchar aquello una y otra vez, hasta que se quedo completamente dormido, en los brazos de su padre.

Ya estando muy lejos de aquella casa, y no tardaron mucho en encontrar una forma de irse de aquel lugar ya que en su camino encontraron a una pareja que iba en su vehículo, Folk no dudo en pedir ayuda y dando de explicación que el y su hijo solo habían ido de excursión que se habían extraviado, dio muy buen resultado ya que les dio lastima a la pareja y no pudieron negarse a llevarlos, y como Severus estaba profundamente dormido por la impresión y de tanto gritarle a su padre para que lo soltara y lo dejara regresar con su madre.

Más tarde Severus recupero la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño, ya que se encontraba en una habitación muy extraña que no tenia ni una pizca de parecido con su habitación. Y al recordar el triste rostro de su Madre no pudo resistir volver a gritar como esperando que apareciera detrás de él y digiera aquí estoy que sucede hijo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su Padre entrara de una puerta pequeña que se encontraba detrás de él y dando miradas fulminantes y pasos amenazadores, se acercaba hacia el y dijo:

Si vuelves a mencionar en mi presencia a tu madre ya veraz de lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo, tienes que entender que ella solo es una mala influencia para ti, no la vuelvas a mencionar o soy capaz de...

Al ver la reacción del niño este se detuvo, ya que Severus se encontraba en el suelo como si estuviera viendo a un gran gigante asechándolo y apunto de atacarlo, acorralándolo cada vez más.

No tuvo más que agregar: Creo que ya has entendido y aquí te quedaras hasta que yo disponga.

Severus no tuvo más que asistir con la cabeza, pero no dejaba de ver con una cara de odio a su padre, al darse cuenta de esto él solo agrego: Se que ahora no me entiendes, pero un poco más adelante comprenderás de lo que te estoy cuidando, dejando de decir eso Folk desapareció de la habitación dejando solo a Severus.

En la habitación en la que se encontraba era parecida a una mazmorra, obscura y sin vida, todo lo que había ahí era una cama con un mueble a un lado de la cama, Severus no pudo soportar más y lo único que hizo fue tirarse a la cama, sin poder dormir, solo ideando la forma de salir de ahí para poder buscar a su madre, y no dejando de maldecir a su padre y aquel lugar en el que se encontraba prisionero.

Y así pasaron dos semanas, y Severus aun seguía prisionero de su Padre, en ese tipo mazmorra, no podía conciliar el sueño y su mente solo creaba planes de escape, pero su padre no dejando de advertir que si intentaba escapar, el sabría que a él único lugar al donde él iría seria con su madre y que el no tardaría en encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso.

Un rato más tarde ya que el padre de Severus lo había dejado solo, noto un sonido, como si algo cayera al piso, este no tardo en ver lo que era y al darse cuenta quedo completamente impresionado ya que eran un montón de libros atados y en el frente de ellos una especie de carta, él dudando un poco si debía agarrarlos, ya que en aquel lugar no había ventanas ni un lugar por donde pudieran aventar aquellas cosas, la única manera posible que el conocía era por la puerta por donde pasaba su Padre, pero como pudo darse cuenta esa puerta rechinaba cada vez que era abierta, ya que eso también era imposible ya que no escucho el rechinado de esta, un poco vacilante tomo el bulto de libros y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la especie de carta, el único problema que él tenia era que solo hace poco estaba aprendiendo a leer y no estaba seguro de que podría leer una carta completa, para su gran sorpresa se dio cuenta que en su interior había una imagen, una especie de fotografía en la cual estaba su Madre, con un semblante desesperado y desgastado, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, la imagen comenzó hablar, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Severus ya que nunca había visto algo igual, y esta comenzó a decir:

Querido hijo espero que te encuentres bien:

Se que bebes estar muy confundido y que deseas respuestas acerca de todo lo que has escuchado hace algunas semanas, de mi parte he estado muy preocupada por ti, y quiero que mantengas esta carta y estos libros en secreto espero que lo puedas lograr ya que seria muy peligroso que cayeran en sus manos.

Hijo lo que has escuchado es cierto yo soy una bruja, y tu también, sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero todos los cuentos que te leía acerca del mundo mágico eran ciertos, no eran inventados ya que yo puedo hacer todo lo que aparecía en ellos y por consiguiente tu también, por eso te he mandado estos libros unos son escritos por mi y otros los he comprado, por favor es muy importante que los entiendas y que lo creas ya que te serán de muchisima ayuda.

Espero que me perdones por no habértelo dicho antes, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día me comprendas.

Te extraño mucho, y no dejes que tu Padre te maltrate, por mi parte yo me seguiré comunicando contigo, aunque tu no lo puedas hacer conmigo.

Al terminar de hablar la fotografía Severus se quedo anonadado por lo que acababa de ver sus ojos, no daba crédito a las palabras que decía su Madre, pero por lo menos le daba una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, y no tardando más, dos cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza, la primera era como le iba hacer para poder esconder todos esos libros sin que su padre se diera cuenta de que se encontraban ahí y la segunda fue que no aguanto más por ver los libros y con muchisimo esfuerzo comenzó a leerlos pero los libros decían cosas extrañas como:

Historia de la Magia parte I por Cassandra Wollms

Hechizos de defensa contra Muggles

Como descubrir tu magia completamente

Diccionario mágico

Y los de su madre se encontraban cosas así como:

El mundo mágico

Un mundo desconocido

Poderes de tu interior

Por lo que el recordaba estos eran las historias que le contaba su madre, que por lo visto hace pocos días solo los veía como cuentos fuera de la realidad, y pensaba que su madre era una excelente escritora, pero ahora tenia que adaptar todas esas palabras y sucesos tan extraños a la realidad.

Así pasaron varios días y el padre de Severus aún no se había percatado de los libros que se encontraban en la tipo mazmorra, pero algo si encontraba diferente en Severus, su mirada era algo diferente, ya no se veía tan agobiado y terco, sino que se encontraba tranquilo y sin hacer ningún problema, pero este solo penso que ya se había acostumbrado a estar encerrado en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo este no dejaba de leer despacio pero con cuidado las paginas de aquellos libros, sin duda el comenzó con los cuentos de su madre para así poder recordar todas aquellas palabras que se utilizaba tales como: muggles, eso definía a las personas que no podían hacer magia, Dumboldore: este era el nombre de un personaje importante, alguien muy admirado de una escuela llamada: Hogwarts: en la cual asistían los chicos y chicas que poseían poderes mágicos, sangre sucia, estos eran los magos que procedían de familias no magos, en ese momento Severus se quedo pensando que el de cierta forma era un sangre sucia ya que su padre no tenia la capacidad de hacer magia, pero entonces que era el un mago o no, tenia muchas dudas aun acerca del mundo al que estaba habituado y al que acababa de conocer hace algunas semanas, pero eso si estaba tan emocionado con el mundo mágico que se arrepentía de no haberlo conocido anteriormente.

Unos minutos después, se escucho que alguien se dirigía hacia la mazmorra, Severus hizo un gesto como si se acabara de despertar, ya que estaba muy sumido en todas las cosas que mostraban los libros que le había dado su Madre, así que no tardo en ocultarlos debajo la cama, ya que en ese lugar tenia los otros libros, y al abrirse la puerta que se encontraba a un costado suyo se vio entrar a su Padre junto con otra persona, una a la que nunca había visto antes y por lo visto lo miraba con mucha curiosidad como si tuviera una camiseta amarilla y que dijera fenómeno, de repente se escucho una voz que salía de esta persona extraña y que decía:

P. Extraña: Pues no esta tan mal, tal vez aguante un poco, pero si no me pagarás el doble de lo que te he dado.

Severus extrañado de aquellas palabras opto por mirar con recelo a su padre que respondía:

Folk: No ya veras que es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, y si no tu me pagaras el doble que lo que me has dado, a por cierto si comienza a gritar por su desgraciada Madre, no lo tomes en cuenta lo puedes corregir si así lo deseas por mi o hay inconveniente.

El hombre extraño solo se sonrío un poco y no tardo por tomar por el brazo a Severus jaloneándolo como para que avanzara, Severus muy confundido por la situación solo miraba a su Padre en busca de alguna respuesta, pero este no respondió nada y simulo como que nada pasaba.

Mientras que el hombre lo jaloneaba Severus pudo distinguir al final como una especie de puerta en la cual se encontraba mucha luz, al salir por ella este no pudo resistir la picazón en los ojos ya que hace muchos días que no veía la luz del día ya que siempre estuvo encerrado en aquella mazmorra, pero esto no le importo aquel hombre y lo subió a un auto que por lo visto no estaba nada mal.

El hombre extraño no dejaba de mirarlo, Severus no pudo aguantar de la forma en que lo miraba que decidió agachar un poco la cabeza, (en el pensamiento de Severus):

Quien será este hombre y porque me trae aquí, y por que mi padre no hizo nada para detenerlo, y por que menciono que me podía corregir si a si lo deseaba, a Severus no pudo evadir el sentimiento de soledad y desamparo.

De repente se escucho la voz de aquel hombre y dijo:

Mi nombre es Jhonatan Snape y te he comprado en cierta forma, te necesito porque cierta persona me ha dicho que te ayude, pronto entenderás de lo que te estoy hablando.

Severus aun más intrigado, porque las personas se empeñaban en decirle cosas extrañas y tantos sucesos inesperados estaban ocurriendo, cada vez que alguien le hablaba era para informarle que todo lo que él creía no era cierto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, porque el vehículo se detuvo y Jhonatan dijo que ahí era, pero Severus solo veía como una gran barda, sin ninguna puerta o algo que indicara que por ahí se podía entrar...

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, manden Reviews,diganme si les gusto , o si no. Es mi primer fic, y estoy algo nerviosa. porfavor.**

**Atte: Origett**


End file.
